Rock Star Crush
by AnimeGirl2258
Summary: Syo has fallen for his idol, an international Rock sensation, so how will he feel when he discovers that she will be going on tour in Japan? As well as staying in the Master Course? A competition has begun but with his rock star girls nasty attitude it's unclear if Syo will be the victor.
1. Chapter 1

Melting

A powerful voice rang out, the sinful sting of an electric guitar the loud thumping of drums, and the low tune of a bass draped behind it came blasting from the TV's speakers. The camera panned up the lead singers body, showing off pink and black striped socks ending at her thigh, followed by tight black shorts, a leather vest which was zipped closed just below her collar bone, her arms adorning multiple braclets, on her neck a studded choker, and then the camera zoomed in on her face, oh god that face, he had never witnessed such delicate beauty in such a powerful girl. Pixie short raven locks askew but somehow perfect and bouncing with the bob of her head, her wavey bangs falling into her ice blue eyes which were shaded under long lashes. He wanted to compare her to an angel but realized that she would be more like a fallen angel, she was far from innocent and sweet.

"Syo-chan." Natsuki's voice startled him, he looked over his shoulder to the taller male.

"What is it?" Syo quieried with a sigh.

"Don't you think you're a little too close to the TV?" At the mention Syo realized that he had crawled from his postion on the couch and was nearly on top of the small coffee table just before the television set. He leapt back on to the couch quickly in an attempt to erase the embarssing moment, Natsuki only laughed.

"You really admire this rockstar girl huh? What's her name again?"

"It's Alyx Abernathy!" Syo cried, "how could you not know that? She's only an international sensation!" Natsuki chuckled at his smaller friends response.

"I know who she is, I was only kidding." He turned back to the Tv as the Alyx concert continued, "you seem even more obsessed with her than Ryuuya-sensei."

"I'm not obesessed!" Syo protested.

"Yes," Ai approached from the other side of their room, "yes you are. You're the very definition of obsessed, all you do is listen to her music and watch her movies, most of which aren't even in Japanese."

"They're all subtitled!" Syo growled, "and what do you expect?! She's from England after all."

"Uwaaaaah!" Natsuki cried, "how cute! Syo-chan has a crush!"

"Wha?! No I don't shut up Natsuki!" The taller of the three turned back to the TV.

"Well she's around your age right Syo-chan?" There was silence. "Isn't she?" Natsuki repeated his question while looking over his shoulder.

"Why do you expect me to know that?!" Syo cried.

"Because you do." Ai responded.

"Well come on then, what's her age?" Natsuki questioned once again, Syo was silent for a moment before a growl escaped him and his head dropped in defeat.

"She's sixteen day's younger than I am..."

"Uwaaaah! It's so cute that someone like you has fallen for someone like her!" Natsuki cheered.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" Syo shouted.

"Ya know, you're little and cute and she's strong and poweful. It's adorable!"

"She's definitely the stronger of the two of you." Ai interjected.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

"Well at any rate I don't want your obsession bothering her." Ai stated while taking a seat opposite to Syo.

"Bothering her? What do you mean?" Natsuki questioned, "Syo-chan can't bother a girl whose living in England."

"No but he _can_ bother someone whose rooming here." Syo suddenly felt his stomach tighten.

"Ai... What're you saying?"

"Abernathy Alyx-san is coming here. Shinning-san is going to be sponsering her tour in Japan, and requested she room here. He wants to use her for motivational purposes for those becoming lazy in the Master Course, as well as for publicity purposes."

Silence.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Syo yelled, "A-A-Alyx Abernathy is coming to Japan?! To the Master Course?! HERE?!"

"Keep quiet." Ai demanded robtoically, "I believe I just confirmed all of the following questions before you asked. Also, I've been asked to help Abernathy-san around while she's staying here, so she will probably be present through most of her stay."

"Thank you!" Once the trio realized the singing had stopped, and their soon to be guest had begun speaking everyone looked to the Televison and began reading the subtitles automated by the TV. "I'm extremely excited to announce that we will be going on a world wide tour!" Cheers came from the crowd, "we couldn't have gotten this far without our wicked fanbase we appreciate your support!" A stage hand approached the young rockstar, handing her a cool purple guitar which she was quick to strap around her small frame. "So this next song's one I wrote especially for all of you!" She struck a dangerous cord on her guitar allowing it to echo throughout the concert hall, "get ready Japan 'cause we're coming for ya guns blazing!" Her Japanese was flawless.

The flight was torture, all she wanted to do was collapse and so she did once she got into the waiting limo. Alyx along with her bandmates and manager rode silently until she broke the silence.

"I dunno why we're doing a World Wide tour, I'm sure hardly anyone knows me anywhere other than America, it's probably just a waste of money on your part Mr. Zelter." She looked to her manager who mustered up a tired grin.

"Oh Alyx you don't even know how popular you are! Trust me I wouldn't have scheduled this tour if I couldn't profit from it, there are plenty who know you here."

She simply rested her head against the window and allowed herself to doze until the car came to a stop and she was forced to wake up and move... What a pain.

Flashes of light blinded her as soon as she stepped foot outside the car, paparazzi swormed around the group shouting questions at everyone, Alyx and crew were quick to lock themselves behind the gates of the Academy they would be staying at.

"See? I told you." Zelter said, then they were lead into the building.

They were gonna meet in the practice room. Ai, Syo, and Natsuki, had been waiting paitently for the rockstars arrival for only five minutes when the doors to the rehearsel room opened. Everyone stood from their seats as they watched Alyx and her bandmates enter.

Syo was nearly knocked off his feet, he was actually going to meet another one of his idols, he only hopped that this one would be more receptive to him than the last. Alyx had a strong appearance even her vibe was powerful enough to be felt across the room, as she took quick careless steps toward them Syo could tell that she was a force to be reckond with. Her boots clicked together as she stopped just before them.

"Hello everyone! I'm Daniel Zelter, Alyx's manager." A man standing next to Alyx spoke, but when he did it was in English so Syo had no idea what he was saying. Alyx lazy tapped the back of her hand against the mans arm before speaking in Japanese lowly.

"Hey Dumby, try that again in Japanese."

"Ah! My apologies!" The man was clearly exhausted as he introduced himself properly, he was quick to hand his buisness card to Ai and take his leave.

"Hey everyone, I'm Alyx it's nice to meet you." She introduced the rest of her bandmates with a lazy wave of her hand.

"I am Mikaze Ai and I'll be acting as your supervisor throughout your stay here."

"Coolness."

"Hiiiii!" Natsuki sang, "I'm Shinomiya Natsuki but you can call me Na-chan~ I'll be one of your roomates during your stay."

"Na-chan? That's really informal for someone you've just met to call you, are ya sure it's okay?" Alyx's question was sincere, however her expression was lifeless.

"Yes!" Syo stepped forward and did his best to calm his nerves.

"I-I'm Kurusu Syo, I'll be rooming with you also!" He exclaimed as he fumbled mentally to think of something else to say.

"Kurusu-kun then." She said his name... Oh lord she actually spoke to him.

"A-ah you can just call me Syo if you wanna!" She gave him a cool smirk.

"Alrightie then. Hey Syo, I'm really diggin' your style, especially the hat."

"Th-thank you!" Gah! Why did everything he say sound so damn stupid all of a sudden?! More importantly how could this girl be so cool?!

"Uwaaaah! Alyx-chan you're so tiny and cute! I didn't think you'd be so small! You're even tinier than Syo-chan!" Natsuki exclaimed excitedly.

"Huh? Small and cute? Hm... I've never had anyone say that to me before, thanks man."

How in the hell was Natsuki so good at talking to her?!

"Abernathy-san, I'm sure you're tired, we'll show you to our room." Ai stated as he stepped forward, Alyx was about to turn when one of her bandmates spoke up.

"Aye, Dove, didn't you wanna talk to 'em about a song or somethin'?" Alyx scratched the back of her head.

"Right, right, right, thanks for the reminder." Alyx looked back to the trio of boys, "I know that some big name Idols are here and I was wondering if it'd be possible to do a collaboration piece with one of them and maybe have one of your groups open for my concert. Do ya think we can?"

Syo's heart skipped a beat. Alyx wanted to do a collaboration with someone in the Master Couse? It had to be him! It had to be Syo! He had to do it!

"You'll have to speak with Shinning-san about that, but my guess is that he'll agree to that idea since it's give his label more overseas publicity."

Alyx's band was spirited away to their own rooms, leaving Alyx to stroll along with her new roomates, in between Syo and Natsuki.

"Ne, Alyx-chan." The tallest of the groups spoke up, "I noticed earlier you were called Dove." Natsuki pointed out. How did Syo not notice?

"Huh? Oh yeah, my full name's Dove Alyx Abernathy, but I just thought Alyx sounded more like a rock name than Dove. You guys can call me which ever you like though I don't really care."

"Dove-chan~" Natsuki sang, "Oh how cute!" Alyx laughed.

"Exactly, rock isn't supposed to be cute." She laughed again.

"But you are though!" Syo was surprised to find those words coming from his mouth, Alyx turned to him with that signature smirk of hers, he looked away in embarassment.

"Well you're not so bad your self." He felt his hat move and found Alyx removing said hat and placing it on her head, "you got more of these? I think I might steal one from you." She laughed as she tilted the hat to the side, then took it between her fingers and gave it a few swift twirls, she looked to Syo again and chuckled. "Don't look so worried I'm only kidding." She spun his hat once again before tossing it back onto his head.

"N-no it's okay, I mean I don't mind... You can have it if you want." He placed the hat atop her head and she winked at him.

"How cool, looks like I owe ya one now, Syo."

Everytime she opened her mouth Syo began to melt all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Girl

Alyx spent the rest of her first day in Japan asleep, she had suffered from horrible jetlag and only woke up when one of her bandmates came to the door holding an oversized stuffed bear.

"Dove told me to text her once this got here but I figured she'd be asleep and I don't wanna keep this stupid thing in my room." He said as he entered the room and approached Alyx, he shook her once and she stirred.

"What is it Ryan?"

"Kuma's here." He said as he held the bear up, Alyx was quick to grab said bear and collapse with it held tightly in her arms, she mummbled a quick thank you as she rested her head just below the bears face.

Syo was stunned. Alyx was so cool and yet she slept with a teddy bear? Was it just him or was that strange?

"UWAH!" Natsuki cried, "How cute! How cute!"

It was definitley strange.

"Sorry for botherin' you guys, but she loves that bear, and I don't care how jetlagged she is there's no way she would've stayed asleep without it." Ryan said as he sauntered over to the three.

"May I ask why it's so important?" Ai questioned.

"Ah, her sister gave it to her. They're really close and with Dove traveling all the time they don't get to see eachother much; besides that Dove really does love teddy bears even though she refuses to admit it."

"I see, that information is very interesting." Ai responded, Ryan passed the blue haired boy, leaving him with a tap on the shoulder before leaving the room without another word.

Syo looked back to the sleeping Alyx who didn't appear strong or powerful while sleeping, she just seemed... Innocent.

Shinning was in love with the idea of having an Idol collaborate with Alyx and adored having one of his idol groups open for her. He was quick to make the decision to hold a contest to see whom would get to collaborate with Alyx, as well who would be the opening act, and that the contestants would consist of the members of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT, the only thing left was to find someone with a voice which would compliment Alyx's. But she wasn't worried about that at the moment.

"Hey guys!" Alyx came sliding into the boys view, wearing a grin that took up most of her face. "Lets go out!"

"Go out?" Ai echoed.

"Yeah, I wanna see the sights while I'm here! I've always loved Japan and I don't wanna just sit inside the entire trip!"

"Sure we can take you sight seeing!" Syo hopped up immediatly, "any specific place you'd like to see?"

"Ikebukuro!" Her voice held excitement but her body language was calm and collected. "I mean if thats not too far ya know."

"Unfortunately it is." Ai stepped in, "I can't allow you to go outside of town, things could get out of hand. Actually I can't allow you outside this building today, the paparazzi are still out there, but they should be gone by tomorrow."

"What? Pssh, that's lame who gives a shit about the Camera Monkey's?"

"It's important for your image to stay unsullied while here." He explained.

"Going outside won't 'sully' my name, and besides my name would be 'sullied' if I stayed inside because it would be undermining my veiw of how unimportant and desperate the Camera Monkey's are. I'm going and you don't get to tell me no."

"May I remind you that I am your supervisor, you should listen to me." Ai said while watching as Alyx pulled on a leather jacket.

"May _I_ remind _you_ that I don't care. You can either come along and keep me from getting lost, or you can sit on your glorified ass and be dull. Either way I'll be out having fun." She picked up the hat Syo gave her the previous day, and gave Ai a wink which held more mockery than a wink should.

Needless to say Ai ended up accompanying Alyx and his kouhai on a small outing. Ai suggested they take the back entrance and sneak away from the paparazzi, Alyx refused immediatly claiming 'only people without a pare hide from the Camera Monkey's.' Syo really admired how raw her honesty was, and found her nasty attitude refreshing.

The group treked all around town going into different shops and such, the outing was pleasant especially considering with just one icey glare Alyx was able to make the paparazzi scatter. A few fans approached the group asking for autographs and pictures from the various singers, which only made their public images all the better.

Once they returned Alyx's manager was practically out of his mind with panic.

"You can't just keep running off like that Alyx!" He scolded, the rockstar gave him an irritated sigh.

"You're my manager not my babysitter, I can do what ever I want. Besides you'll be happy to know that I behaved myself during the trip." She plopped down on a nearby couch and proped her feet up on the coffee table.

"It doesn't matter that you behaved yourself! If Ai-kun tells you not to do something then don't do it!"

"Are you kiddin' me? If I don't listen to you then I'm not listenin' to some kid. Now calm down and eat one of these." Alyx used her foot to slide a box full of donuts toward , whose expression changed upon seeing the goods. "Thought you might like 'em ya know, since this is the anniversary of you becoming my manager and all." Zelter didn't say anything, simply picked up the box and left the room.

"Is that why you wanted to go out today? To get Zelter-san something special?" Syo questioned, Alyx yawned.

"It's whatever, ya know?" Was her only response.

"Awww, it's so cute! Dove-chan pretends to be tough and acts like she doesn't care when she's really a great big sweet heart!" Natsuki cheered, Alyx scoffed.

"Man don't make me sound like a puss."

"Uwah! How cool!" Syo was quick to clamp a hand over his mouth, Alyx tilted her hat to him and he found himself grinning at the action.

"So! About the collab! It's between QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH right?" Alyx let out another yawn.

"That's correct, all that's left is to find a voice compatable to yours." Ai responded.

"Saa, I've gotta finish up that song I've been workin' on." Alyx scratched the back of her neck.

"Oh? Did you write one just for the occasion?" Natsuki asked, Alyx gave a nod.

"Yep, I've got music composed and stuff I just needa work on the lyrics..." She sighed, "it's more difficult to write lyrics in another language, the way I wanna word the song doesn't come out right in Japanese, like what a pain ya know?"

"You want our help?!" Syo's voice was louder than he wanted it to be.

"Won't the language barrior kinda make it hard for us to understand eachother? I can't fully express myself in Japanese, at least not the way I wanna."

"Not at all." Ai spoke in fluent english, catching everyone off gaurd. "There won't be a language barrior at all, you see?"

"Woah you're an impressive little dude!" Alyx exclaimed.

"I believe I am seven inches taller than you, if anything you're the 'little dude'." Alyx laughed heartily at that, and agreed to have the three help her out.

The group of four had been in their room busily working on converting Alyx's lyrics from English to Japanese... Which turned out to be more difficult than the boys had thought. Alyx would come up with great lyrics but she only ever thought of them in English and so, once converted into Japanese she complained they were too stiff or too long winded or just too far from her general meaning.

"Graaah! This is exasperating!" Alyx growled as she fell face first onto the couch just behind Syo. "It shouldn't be this hard." Her voice was muffled by the cushons.

"If you weren't so picky about it, it would be simpler." Ai pointed out.

"It's all too formal!" She cried.

"Yes, well it _is_ Japanese after all."

"Uugh I needa drink." Alyx rolled onto her back, Natsuki stood.

"I'm going to get something to snack on myself, what do you want?" He questioned as he shuffled to a nearby mini-fridge.

"Got any alchohol?" She grunted, everyone paused. "What? Whats with all the looks?"

"You drink alchohol?" Syo questioned somewhat surprised.

"Of course!" She sat upright, "but only a couple beer's no biggie, ya know?"

"Drinking isn't good for a teen idol, not to mention you're underage in both England and Japan." Ai commented.

"Who cares? It's only illegal if the cops show up."

Syo knew the Alyx was a rockstar, he knew she was somewhat of a bad girl, but he didn't know how deep her badness went and while he knew that drinking alchohol wasn't a very big deal, he was curious to know more...

"Syo!" Alyx popped up just on the other side of the couch, he jumped as she had caught him when he was deep in thought.

"Y-yeah?" He watched as she folded her arms on the arm of the couch, and rested her chin atop them lazily tilting her head to one side.

"I'm bored. It's been really quiet since Ai-kun and Na-chan left so lets do something fun." Ai and Natsuki had indeed left the two in eachothers company, Ai had work to attend to and Natsuki just wanted to give Syo some alone time with his rockstar crush.

"F-fun? But don't you need to keep working on those lyrics?"

"You stutter a lot ya know." Alyx stood from her postion and lazily walked behind the couch, she pulled herself up so she was seated on the back of the couch facing away from Syo, she stayed like that for only a few seconds before letting herself flop backward so that her torso lay on the seat of the couch. "My lyrics won't work... Not the way we're doing it." Syo swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Well then we'll just have to look for a new angle." Alyx looked toward him.

"A new angle? But I want the lyrics I wrote in the song!" He was quiet for a while, the last thing he wanted was to insult her but he also knew that if she wanted to get the lyrics done then she would have be more flexible.

"Um... Lets go to the practice room, maybe we'll be able to fix the lyrics if we can put them to actual music."

Alyx's fingers danced across the piano keys, sending out a melody that sounded both edgy yet sweet. The song she composed was brilliant, but Syo couldn't really expect anything less. A loud continuous note rang out sharply from the piano, Alyx had dropped her head onto the keyboard.

"Uuuugh. We're gonna have to come up with new lyrics." She said with begrudging acceptance.

"Looks like it..." Syo kept his eyes on her slumped over form, "b-but I'll help you this time so..."

"No, actually Ai should be the one to help me out with this." She said as she sat up, "nothin' against you or anything, but like I said before I'm not great at expressing myself in Japanese, it would be too one sided if it were just you and I workin' on it." Syo felt his heart sink, he hated he couldn't help her as much as he wanted but he loved the way she let him down so bluntly.

"I mean that's not to say you won't be involved of course." She added.

"If you give me the chance, i'm sure we'll get something accomplished." Syo stated quietly, as he looked away from her his cheeks becoming warm.

"...Well you're not wrong. Alright we'll give it a try but if we misunderstand eachother too much we have to wait for Ai." Syo bounced in excitement.

"Deal!"

Alyx and Syo went back and forth with the lyrics and melody, Alyx mainly disliked most of Syos ideas because they were 'too pop sounding' for her taste. In the end, after a long struggle, they created the songs first verse. Alyx seemed more or less pleased with what they had so far but she didn't appear very excited about it. Alyx was pickier than any artist Syo had ever met and it could be infuriating at times, however, her pickiness is what made her songs so wonderful and thats what made her an international sensation, so even though it was quite the annoyance Syo supposed he would have to get accustomed to it.

"Well Syo, you proved me wrong." Alyx said as she stood from her seat at the piano, flashing him a grin.

"Eh? About what?" He questioned.

"Earlier I said that it should be Ai who would help me because of my lack of expressiveness in Japanese, remember? Well I was wrong, there were a bunch of misunderstandings we had but you helped me find the right way to express myself." Wait was... Was she giving him praise?! "So you helped me out with my speaking skills and you came up with some pretty good ideas too, very cool I appreciate it man." She was! She was praising him!

"A-ah! B-but you came up with much better lyrics than I did, s-so..." He looked down.

"Aye, lets order pizza or something." Alyx brushed aside his compliment like it was nothing, which it probably was to her, or maybe that was just an overseas custom? Either way it didn't bother Syo in the least.

"Why order in when you can go out with all of us?" Alyx and Syo turned to the practice rooms entrance, where STARISH approached from. "It sounds more fun to go out to dinner doesn't it?" Ren finished his earlier proposal, Alyx let out something of a chuckle.

"It sure does! There's only one problem I've got with the suggestion: who are you people?" Syo and Natsuki immediatly jumped as they began to introduce STARISH. "Oh so then, Syo and Na-chan are good friends with them? Well then thats fine. Just let me call up my mates," Alyx began to dial her cell phone.

"We should invite Ai-chan and the other senpai as well." Natsuki suggested, a flamey haired boy seemed excited at the suggestion.

"Great idea! Then Abernathy-san will have a night out with both STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT!"

"Where are we even going to that could seat so many people?" Tokiya questioned.

"Nowhere fancy, lets make this dinner thing fun!" Alyx exclaimed as she put her phone back in her pocket. "Oh I know what about that place where you watch them cook? Um, Hibachi I think is what its called."

Just like that everyone began planning a night out, the rules, along with the Camera Monkey's, be damned. Alyx wasn't going to let anything stand the way of her having fun, and no one had any arguements with that.


End file.
